He let me go
by gala-granger
Summary: Sarah feels the emptiness of not being with Jareth…


**Title:** He let me go

**Summary:** Sarah feels the emptiness of not being with Jareth…

**Author:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** the movie "Labyrinth", the phrases from this movie and the characters and situations don't belong to me. They're all property of Jim Henson and George Lucas.

**Language:** English.

**Category: **Romance/Angst

**Beta:** Mosca

* * *

He let me go. Incredible, but he let me go. Why? There must be a reason. All those steps I had to take, I've grown up so much in that place. That labyrinth, was it all in my mind?

When I came back home I found that all the dangers, all the goblins, all the friends, everything was in my room.

He let me go. Unbelievably, he did. He was there, in front of me. He could have cursed me, but he didn't. He looked tired, exhausted, as if he hadn't sleep for days. He talked to me. He asked me to stay with him. Why? There must be a reason. Oh, Jareth! Were you trying to look like the bad guy on the story? You are not. I thought you hated me. I had woken you up, I had asked you to take my little brother Toby with you, but then I said I didn't mean it. I thought you would be much tougher, but you weren't. Oh, Jareth! You have no idea of how much you taught me. I was arrogant, I was selfish, I didn't care about anyone but myself.

He let me go. Suddenly I miss him. Why? There must be a reason. I feel empty, I feel lonely. Maybe it's just an effect of all the strong emotions I felt on that labyrinth. A strange place, though. It seems as if I were a little child looking for something lost in an enormous room. Suddenly my room doesn't feel mine. I feel tricked by my eyes. What's going on?

He let me go. Something strange, I thought I would be there forever. Suddenly I miss everything, but most of all, I miss him. I miss Jareth. There's something special about the way I feel for him. I thought it was hatred, but now I don't feel that way. Why? There must be a reason. I miss the way he talked to me, so calm, so clear. I miss him. I miss the way he looked at me with those eyes.

He let me go. But I could see right through him, I could see pain in him. He didn't want me to go. Oh, Jareth! Why? Everything you felt, everything. I wish I could go back in time to understand you better. I'm such a fool! Why go back in time if I can see you now?

_I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now._

All around me, they're all around me. I recognize them, I've seen them before. Here he comes, here comes the Goblin King. Jareth, here you are. I've waited so long for this.

"Sarah, who do you want me to take this time?"

"Me."

"Pardon me?"

"I want you to take me this time."

"But why should I take you?"

"Because I want to. Let me look into your eyes…"

As I thought before, I can look right through you. Those eyes you have, those gorgeous eyes… What are you feeling right now? Confusion, happiness… Love?

Can it be true? Is he in love with me?

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful, young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers._

So my story is true...

"You want to come with me…"

"You do have power over me."

"I do? I thought I didn't, you said so. I remember it clearly."

"You said you moved the stars for no one. But you did that for me."

"I've done everything for you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you. Since the very beginning."

What shall I do? I already knew all this, but still I'm surprised. How do I feel in this moment? How did I feel on that moment? Shall I reject him? What shall I do? I said no once before, but this time it may be for real. It is for real. Do I love him? I missed him very much, isn't that a way of loving?

"I missed you."

"Did you? I thought you hated me."

"But I don't. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Then shall I have my dreams?"

"I am your dreams."

"Jareth…"

"Sarah…"

He let me go. But then he caught me again, this time with his lips. He's mine and I'm his. Why? There's no reason at all, it's just like that. We are together and no one will stop us from being this way.

_How you've turned my world_

_You precious thing._

_You starve and near exhaust me._

_Everything I've done_

_I've done for you,_

_I move the stars for no one._

_You've run so long,_

_You've run so far._

_Your eyes can be so cruel,_

_Just as I can be so cruel,_

_Yes, I do._

_Live without your sunlight,_

_Love without your heartbeat,_

_I, I can't live_

_Within you.

* * *

_

Hullo!

I hope you liked my fic. It's my view from this beautiful love story.

Thanks to Mosca for correcting the more obvious mistakes…

Thanks to the people who read this fic.

Gala-Granger


End file.
